Rigby
|-|Rigby= |-|Death Kwon Do= |-|Basketball Powers= Summary Rigby is the second of the two lead protagonists of Regular Show, along with his best friend Mordecai. Rigby canbe best described as a "wild adult", even though he is past his teenage years. He becomes frustrated, frightened, confused or sad all too easily, making his behavior very predictable. Rigby is also very arrogant, impulsive, impatient and immature at all times, giving him the personality of a child. However, Rigby cares about his friends, as he tried to help Pops with his fear of giving speeches, saved Muscle Man from drowning, saved everyone from a pack of evil hot dogs, and got angry at Pops when he was taking wrestling too far and hurting Mordecai. He also felt bad for Benson after he said he was going to lose his job. Rigby has become somewhat more responsible and thoughtful to his friends as the series has progressed, tending to complain less about work and sometimes even accomplishing difficult tasks, such as taking on Skips' chores in "Fists of Justice" and cleaning up the park ballroom for Margaret's party in "TGI Tuesday." However, he still often causes chaos by taking shortcuts or engaging in irresponsible behavior, such as using a machine to pump up in "One Pull Up" instead of trusting Eileen's training to get the job done. These efforts usually result in bigger problems than the ones Rigby was trying to avoid in the first place, along with the occasional near-destruction of the entire park. Powers and Stats Tier: Small Town Class. Large Ciy Class with Death Kwon Do and Fists of Justice Name: Rigby Origin: Regular Show Gender: Male Age: Early 23 Classification: Raccoon, Park Groundskeeper Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Physical Interaction (Can touch and occasionally fight Hi Five Ghost), Good at lying and stealing, Good at rapping, Sharp Claws and Teeth, With various weapons has Levitation, Can utilize extremely powerful fighting techniques, Memory Manipulation, Reality Warping, Existance Erasure, Plot Manipulation, Flight, Teleportation, Space-Time Manipulation, Attack Negation, Invulnerability, Transmutation, Resistance to Mind Manipulation and Cold Attack Potency: Small Town Class (Managed to fight against Mordecai, although he was easily beaten). Large City Class with Death Kwon Do (Nearly killed Skips, destroyed several buildings and nearly destroyed the whole park, The force of his punches created a crater several hundred meters deep and vaporized large amounts of stone) and Fists of Justice (Should be comparable to Skips) Speed: Subsonic. Massively Hypersonic+ with Death Kwon Do and the Fists of Justice Lifting Strength: 1000000 KG Striking Strength: Small Town Class (His strength is compareable to his durability). Large City Class With Death Kwon Do and the Fists of Justice Durability: Small Town Class (Effortlessly survived an attack from enraged Benson) Large City Class with Fists of Justice and Death Kwon Do (Survived the force of his own Death Punch, the Death block can completely negate the force of the Death Punch) Stamina: Very high (Capable of staying up for days. Can fight for long periods of time without exhaustion) Range: Standard melee range, Dozens of meters with Rapping, the Limousine, and Death Kwon Do, Universal with The Power, Multi-Universal within the Realm of Darthon Standard Equipment: The Fists of Justice, The Power, The Realm of Darthon Intelligence: Low (Though above average concerning video games). Genius with BrainMAX (could make walls of advanced math), Supergenius with sufficient (less than a half bottle) BrainMAX (Developed a new language in moments, which only someone of similar intellect could comprehend). Weaknesses: Is very lazy, physically weak (when compared to most in his verse), claustrophobic, bad at video games, is highly allergic to eggs, and has low intelligence without BrainMAX Notable Attacks/Techniques: Poetry Rapping - Rigby can use poetry to battle people, such as creating large blocks of text, creating sentient wings on his opponent, or causing people to explode. White Stallion limousine - An expensive white limousine belonging to Mr. Maellard. It contains a large arsenal of concealed weaponry including machine guns, grappling hooks, tire blades, lasers, and missiles. The Red Button - Activates a large and powerful missile, but destroys the limousine in the process. Used to defeat Limosaurus. Death Kwon Do - A martial arts style from an eighty paged notebook that the Sensei owns. It is normally learned through training, and the Sensei has dedicated a school to teaching it, so it's presumed that its techniques are usable without any help. However, one needs merely to possess a mullet, cut-up jean shorts, and a technique's page from the Death Kwon Do book in order to perform that specific technique to its full extent. Death Kwon Do is most likely based on Tae Kwon Do. According to Sensei, Death Kwon Do is about fighting their inner darkness, such as for self-defenses, patience and wisdom, this was shown Jerry, and formerly Rigby (prior his redemption) has lack of these terms and has much more inner darkness within them. The Death Punch of Death - The most deadly (and most redundantly named) among the techniques. It is not a beginner's move. It was first used by Rigby when he stole this page when the instructor turned his back. He eventually learned the move, and it was later used by Mordecai, Benson, Sensei, and the Grandmaster. The move is a punch done from a distance that emits a wave with unbelievable power, shown to be able to tear apart a stone fountain with ease. Its true destructive power can be exploited by making contact with the target, causing an energy pillar to explode at the point of impact, reaching high into the clouds. The only known way this move can be defended against is with the Death Block. The Death Kick of Death - Though it was not mentioned by the name, the Death Kick of Death is a known technique that mainly used kicks. The Death Block - A blocking move and the only known method of countering the Death Punch of Death. This move is first used by Mordecai, though it is later used by Rigby, Benson, and Sensei on their journey to find a Sandwich of Life cure for Benson. Considering its impressive defensive ability, it may serve as an all purpose block that can defend against many other otherwise lethal threats. The Death Jump - A high jump reminiscent of flying. It was first used by Mordecai to save himself and Rigby from dying in the lava pit from their fight, and he later used it again along with Rigby for first time to save themselves, Benson, and Sensei from Death Kwon Do mountain's destruction. Jumping Kick of Death - Thought it was not mentioned by the name, the Jumping Kick of Death is a combination between Death Jump and Death Kick of Death, first used by Mordecai and Rigby against the Death Kwon Do Axe wielding guards. The Bicycle Kick Of Death - The Bicycle Kick of Death is an attack used to deflect deadly projectiles, apparently with high accuracy. This was used by Mordecai and Rigby to deflect the Double Death Sandwich after the page was given to them by Sensei. Fists of Justice - A set of large golden gauntlets with several designs and bolts in it. After Rigby accidentally closed the Pops's harpsichord on Skips' hands, he and Mordecai to take his place and fight Klorgbane the Destroyer instead. Book of Park Records - A book hat keeps all of the official records concerning the Park. By rewriting the records, whatever is rewritten will actually happen. Use is limited to the Park and cannot be used outside its boundaries. Basketball Powers - The power to be good at basketball given to Mordecai and Rigby by the God of Basketball. It vastly increases their strength and allow them to fly at speeds high enough to pass Jupiter in a few seconds. The Power - A keyboard with magic powers that makes whatever the user says happen, such as mind-control and long-range teleportation. The Realm of Darthon - The Realm of Darthon is a board game that Mordecai and Rigby brought for Game Night in the episode "But I Have a Receipt". The two were rather upset at how it was unclear whether it was an RPG, Action, or a fighting game. After trying to get their money back, the Store Clerk teleported them into the game. In this dimension, Mordecai and Rigby are able to perform virtually any action they can think of, such as teleporting Pops, Benson, and Skips into the game, negating the abilities of the clerk and any damage they would have taken, and making weapons immune to reality warping. Category:Regular Show Category:Characters Category:Small Town Class Characters Category:Large City Class Characters